Last Moments
by harbear1369
Summary: Prequel to It Ends Now. Slash!!!!


Last Moments  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Harry Potter. (Although I wish I did.)  
  
*******************************  
  
I came home to find the house quiet. Not that that wasn't unusual the house was normally quiet it was just unnerving. I walked through the house the house until I came to the study. There curled up in the overstuffed chair was Harry. He was starring in to the fire sadly. He had grown to be very quiet in the last few months. With the death of Ron, Hermione, and Sirius he just about gave up. He has lived with me for a while now I'm the only one he would go to. It was very awkward at first but it's better now. I moved over to where he was sitting. Gently I lifted he up and then sat down with him in my lap. I stroked his unruly black hair. Then he looked up at me with those soft green eyes that made me go weak at the knees and said.  
  
"I love you Remus."  
  
"I love you too Harry." I softly pressed my lips to his. I'm always amazed on how I got lucky enough to have him. He could have had anyone in the world and yet he chose me for that I am eternally grateful for. No matter what I am glad to have this angel with me. He has excepted me for who I am. He has put the fact that I am a werewolf behind him and loves me unconditionally. I pulled back from Harry so that I could look at him I saw his sad eyes looking at me. Now normally the fact that Harry was upset wouldn't trouble me. With everything that has happened it is to be expected but something in his eyes tonight really struck me. I didn't know what it was but I was determined to find out.  
  
"Harry, love, what's wrong?" His eyes dropped he was nervous about what ever it was. Finally he spoke without raising his head.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about the next few days. I'm worried about what will happen. I've lost so many people I love already I don't want to lose you too." Then the tears that had been threatening to fall from his eyes fell. I pulled him closer gently rubbing my hand up and down his back until the tears subsided. I hate to see him cry.  
  
"Hey, look at me you aren't going to lose me, okay? I love you nothing is going to change that. Okay? I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Harry relaxed at that. He just needed to be reassured.   
  
He reached up and touched the side of my face. Then he pulled my head down into a long passionate kiss. His hands were tangled in my hair as my hands were around his waist pulling him closer. As the kiss threatened to spin out of control Harry pulled back. I whimpered at the loss. He smiled sweetly and got to his feet. He pulled me to mine and lead my upstairs. As we entered the bedroom Harry said stop. I did as he said but couldn't hide my curiosity. Harry walked over to the dresser drawer and pulled out ten white candles. He set them around the room close to the bed. He muttered something and they all lit up at once. Then he turned off the light and walked back over to where I was waiting. He took my hand and guided me over to the bed. He gently pushed me down and then lay down beside me. Ever so gently he moved his hand over and unbuttoned my robes. I helped him pull them off followed by my boxers. Then he sat there and looked at me. I started to squirm under his gaze. Then he leaned over and placed gentle kiss on my nose, closed eyes, ears and finally my mouth. He ran his tongue over my lips and I opened willing to him. He let his tongue explore before withdrawing. Then he moved his kisses down to my neck gently nipping at my neck then kissing the area. He moved down to my chest kissing everywhere. He moved down even father past the spot I needed him the most and he kissed my thigh before stopping and looking up at me. I nodded and he took me into his mouth. I arched off the bed slightly. Then he came back up to me and kissed my again.  
  
"Harry please."  
  
He took off his robes and went back down. He slipped one finger into me followed by another and then one more. He worked his fingers inside me until I was sure I would explode.  
  
"Harry, I need you now."  
  
He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself over me and gently slid inside me. He moved so slowly, so gently that I started to cry. Harry seen me and said.  
  
"Shh... Remus its okay."  
  
He thrust into me a few more times and then we came screaming each other's names. Harry was collapsed on top of me trying to catch his breath. I gently stroked his hair. He looked up at me and asked, "Why were you crying?"  
  
How could I explain this? It was just so wonderful that I couldn't help but cry. I said this to him and received and small smile in return. Then he started to yawn.   
  
"Sleep now Harry."  
  
"I love you," he said sleepily.  
  
"I love you too." I said before falling asleep thinking that whatever happened I would always have him and that nothing was ever going to change that.  



End file.
